Lucharemos por nuestro amor
by WWWheezes
Summary: Ella lo amaba. Él también la amaba. Nada se interpondría entre ellos, ni siquiera la familia de ella. Participa en el reto Parejas Olvidadas del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.


**Lucharemos por nuestro amor.**

**Summary**: Ella lo amaba. Él también la amaba. Nada se interpondría entre ellos, ni siquiera la familia de ella. Participa en el reto Parejas Olvidadas del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una chica cerró su libro al ver aquella lechuza tan conocida volar hasta su ventana.

Se paró y desató la carta que tenía la lechuza en sus pies.

_Cedrella: Me gustaría verte esta noche en ese lugar que tú sabes. Te ama, Septimus._

Cedrella sonrió, al tiempo que los ojos se le iluminaban.

- ¡Cedrella!-escuchó que la llamaban.

Bajó la escaleras con la carta en las manos y se encontró con sus padres y sus dos hermanas en el vestíbulo.

- ¿Si, madre?

Los ojos de Lyssandra Black, su madre, se dirigieron a la mano de Cedrella.

- ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó, mientras señalaba la carta que Cedrella sostenía.

- Una carta, obvio -dijo Cedrella.

- ¡No le hables así a tu madre!-exclamó su padre.

Cedrella rodó los ojos ante el regaño de Arcturus.

- ¿De quién es?-preguntó su madre.

Cedrella sonrió y respondió:

- De _mi novio._

Lyssandra enrojeció de furia, Arcturus apretó los puños mientras Callidora sonreía burlona y Charis miraba a su hermana mayor con preocupación.

- ¿De ese traidor a las sangre?-preguntó su hermana mayor burlona.

Cedrella la miró con furia, pero antes de que pudiera ser algo fue interrumpida por su madre.

- Si sigues saliendo con ese chico, te desheredaremos- le dijo Lyssandra.

Cedrella ni se inmutó y se dirigió a su habitación ante la mirada preocupada de su pequeña hermana Charis.

–.-.-.-.-.-.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta sin necesidad de cambiarse, puesto que estaba preparada para salir.

- ¿Ella?-la llamó Charis, su hermana menor.

Cedrella odiaba que la gente le dijera Ella, pero con Charis era diferente. Ella era la única en esa casa a la que quería.

Charis abrazó a su hermana mayor, no iba a impedir que hiciera lo que iba a hacer. Aunque no quería separarse de ella y tendría que hacerlo si la descubrían.

- Te quiero, Ella.

Cedrella le dio un beso en cada mejilla, antes de marcharse.

–.-.-.-.-.-.

Lyssandra y Arcturus entraron en la habitación de Cedrella y Charis, seguidos por Callidora.

Despertaron a Charis y prendieron algunas velas.

- ¿Donde se ha ido?-le preguntó Lyssandra a la niña de 16 años.

Charis se asustó y respondió que no sabía. Más Lyssandra sabía que mentía.

- ¡Miren!- exclamó la hermana mayor de Cedrella, Callidora, con una carta en sus manos-. El traidor la ha citado hoy a la medianoche.

- ¿En donde la ha citado?-preguntó su padre.

- Dice que en _ese_ lugar- respondió Cedrella y luego se dirigió a Charis: -¿Donde es _ese_ lugar?

- No lo sé- mintió Charis de nuevo.

- ¡Dime!-exclamó Lyssandra.

Charis negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Crucio!-gritó su madre

Charis gritó.

- ¿Donde está tu hermana?-preguntó Arcturus, pero Charis negó.

A Charis le dolía, tenía tan solo dieciséis años, pero no traicionaría a su hermana.

- ¡Crucio!-gritó Lyssandra de nuevo.

- ¡Para! ¡Para!-gritaba Charis, en vano.

Lyssandra pronunció la maldición por tercera vez en la noche. Charis seguía gritando, pero no cedía. Luego de que la torturaran dos veces más, Charis gritó:

- ¡Está en el patio abandonado que hay cerca!

Callidora y sus padres se marcharon, pero cerraron la puerta de la habitación con llave.

- Lo lamento, Ella. Lo siento, Cedrella... -sollozó Charis.

Charis se desmayó y quedó tendida en el suelo.

–.-.-.-.-.-.

Septimus vio una sombra que se acercaba, ¿sería ella? De repente le entró pánico, ¿y si los descubrían? "_Lucharé por lo que amo"_ se dijo a sí mismo, demostrando la valentía que lo había puesto en Gryffindor.

- ¡Septimus!- susurró Cedrella, a unos metros del chico.

Septimus se acercó a ella y la besó. Cedrella se imaginó la cara de sus padres al saber que seguía saliendo con Septimus.

- ¿Adivina qué? Mis padres me dijeron que me borrarían del tapiz de los Black y que desheredarían si seguía saliendo contigo.

Septimus miró esos ojos grises tan hermosos y le preguntó:

-¿Y qué les dijiste?

-Nada, supongo que ellos creen que me importa tanto la familia para dejarte.

Septimus le sonrió. Admiraba la fortaleza de Cedrella, ella no se derrumbaba ante nada. No se rendí, ella luchaba. Enfrentaba a su familia sin importarle las consecuencias. Por que, a pesar de ser Slytherin, era valiente.

Ambos se besaron de nuevo.

- Cedrella- dijo él cuando ambos se hubieron separado.

Cedrella observó que Septimus se arrodillaba y ahogó una exclamación.

Septimus sacó algo de su túnica. Era una pequeña caja negra.

- ¿Te casarías conmigo, Cedrella Black?-preguntó el chico pelirrojo, esperando que la respuesta fuese sí. Luego de decir eso, Septimus abrió la caja y sacó un anillo de su interior.

Cedrella lo miró con amor. Asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar unas palabras, pues siempre había soñado con casarse y tener una familia feliz.

Septimus se veía realmente feliz.

- Se que el anillo no es muy caro ni lindo o algo por el estilo. No tiene diamantes o esmeraldas, pero...-empezó a decir Septimus Weasley mientras le ponía el anillo a su futura esposa.

- Es perfecto. Sencillo, nada Black y hermoso- dijo ella contemplando el anillo maravillado.

Era perfecto, era muy sencillo. Pero a ella nunca le había gustado todas esas joyas caras y con diamantes, esmeraldas o cosas parecidas. Además, también era hermoso por el simple hecho de que se lo había dado Septimus Weasley.

Se alarmaron al escuchar pasos. Ahí estaban Lyssandra, Arcturus y Callidora. Su "familia" estaba allí y ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlos.

- ¡Cedrella!-exclamó su madre-. Deja a ese traidor.

- ¿Cómo supieron donde estaría?-pregunto ella, haciendo caso omiso al regaño de su madre.

- Charis nos lo dijo cuando se lo preguntamos, ni siquiera dudó para contarnos todo-mintió Callidora.

Cedrella se apenó, siempre había confiado en ella, era su confidente y la única con al que podía compartir sus penas.

Septimus y Cedrella se tomaron la mano, y se miraron recordando aquella frase que solían repetir:

- Lucharé por lo que amo-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron.

- Lucharemos por nuestro amor-se corrigieron ambos.


End file.
